halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 *User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 2 *User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 3 Draco III Starting Date Hello, I would like to inform you all that the RP will start on Friday of next week, at around 6:00 CST. I will post the first item, then you may follow suit. Thank you. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy, Visamare, Reach. 02:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Understandable I understand, I don't know how fast we'll get to the combat phase, so you might come back just in time, if something changes, and you can start on the normal date, hit me. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy, Visamare, Reach. 16:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I need your help with something.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 01:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes Reply: Fan Fic Why does them being in Gamma Company have any affect on them being on Reach? Shadow-45 (talk) 19:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Would that sound better?}} Halo 4 SPARTAN pictures Team Dao Re:RvB ranking board Re:IRC ban Re:IRC ban again Minerva Gamma Company Canon Plz remove the banner from my page. I changed my Spartan to S-406 Confused I got confused because most of Noble Team had S. I can fix it. SokkaZukoAang Banner Please take the banner off of my page now. SokkaZukoAang Edits Please fix anything in my story that needs to be fixed. I would greatly appreciate it. SokkaZukoAang RE: Switch Sorry HZ, the Switch Template doesn't work on this Wiki. Unfortunately, it doesn't have the code for it over here. Sorry if that disappointed you mate. The pictures Is there anywhere specific on complex? Outside or inside, for example? -KidVegeta (talk) RE: Machine pistols Re:M6I Re:SotF Hey, could you help me a bit with my vengeance super heavy cruiser? I don't know how to do some things. I don't know how to do the side thing with details on the vessel. Hey, could you help me a bit with my vengeance super heavy cruiser? I don't know how to do some things. I don't know how to do the side thing with details on the vessel. Ez'rathel (talk) 01:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the help with my page, and I might just hold you to it. Feel free to correct any errors you notice. Ez'rathel (talk) 04:45, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha By commission, I kind of meant how long the actual ship was used until the last one got destroyed, the ship actually stopped production in about 2780 but the ships stayed active until 3400. And slippage operates outside physics, and in slippage, you travel far faster than the speed of light, which is why in the fall of reach, reinforcements arrived from nearby star-systems within ten minutes. But I'll make the changes, or were you talking about the pulse drive speed? Ez'rathel (talk) 15:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Article help Hey could you help me with both of my articles? I'm not sure how good they are, but I think I improved them a little bit. Ez'rathel (talk) 05:27, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Article Help Thank you for the info, but one of the things that it doesn't really show, is that the bay's on the ship are almost 50% of the length of the vessel, but thank you for the help, and I will make the necessary changes, I plan on adding a small page specifying the Moa details, but A Moa can roughly hold two pelicans inside its' bay. thank you and please continue criticizing the pages. Ez'rathel (talk) 05:45, November 15, 2013 (UTC) IRC RE:Congratulations You've been awarded the Halo Fanon Legion of Merit and the Halo Fanon Eagle Superior Service Medal by HIGHCOM for your dedication and commitment to the service of Halo Fanon, and on behalf on the wiki, wishes to thank you for all you have invested in this wiki. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 23:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Stance Vae Victis VV RE: Taking it here As stated on the IRC my only issue with it was that it seemed to be you deliberately setting up KV to make one of his trademark "witty comments", I use the term loosely. Again, as happened on the IRC, I understand where you were coming from and apologise for overreacting. Regardless, thanks for clearing up your intentions once and for all! Regards, Joshua (Talk) 05:08, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:SotF Gammas RE:Gamma Company RE: Picture deletion RE: GA RE: picture Too Similar? Hello Hyper Zergling. I was just working one of my ideas, Operation SUNSET. But then I realized when reading Ryan-A022 that it sounded an awful lot like your Operation: FINAL SOLUTION. This is was I have for it. *Operation SUNSET- A stay-behind op concocted by ONI in the months between the Fall of Reach and the Battle of Earth. After the loss of RED FLAG, ONI decided on a new op. REAPER Team would infiltrate enemy territory and as the Psi Contingency is declared, they deploy the UNSC's remaining stockpile of NOVA Bombs and bombard major covenant worlds, hopefully forcing them to retreat. The Omega Contingency is that should the war be lost the guerilla group would sow despair and terror in atrocious ways, including the use of vile terror tactics and various NBC weapons to exact a measure of vengeance and cause as much suffering as possible. REAPER Team composing of various ruthless, psychotic, or unstable soldiers. Narrowly aborted. I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't plagiarizing and that if it isn't too similar to FINAL SOLUTION. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) KidVegeta RE: Problem In regards to removal But my last edit was only a month ago. Irockz707 (talk) 00:41, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Onyx RE: Best ___ of the year voting RE: Halo 5 Picture stuff RE: Using stuff Namespacing stuff RE: FotM RE: Reach File Share RE: Reach for Xbox One Can i use the M6I Magnum that you created as a weapon in Halo:NMPD --Austin J.Moulton (talk) 19:51, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Also how do you make custom weapons like that M6I, Is it a software or what? --Austin J.Moulton (talk) 00:15, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Ok fine, but you should know that im not on the wiki that much anymore, and will be inactive most of the time so if you want to talk this out, do it this week because after that im probably gonna be inactive again due to me being a lazy p.o.s.--Austin J.Moulton 05:20, October 1, 2017 (UTC) UNSC Frigg article on my article? If you can't because of contradictions, I'll be more then happy to change the article to whatever you need :)}} M6I , I was wondering, can I equip my characters with some of your weapons? I'm eyeballing the M6I at the moment for one of my Deltas. }}